


Green never shined so bright

by r3dsp4rrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Soulmates, colourblind au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3dsp4rrow/pseuds/r3dsp4rrow
Summary: Marinette had always wondered who would be her soulmate, perhaps the guy that sat in front of her with green eyes she's heard so much about. She wanted to experience colour with him, though perhaps fate would take her on a different ride.





	Green never shined so bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [precumming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/precumming/gifts).



> i wrote this for my fwiend ken because i love my friends. also my first fanfic on here, i couldnt be more desperate for validation

Green. It was the colour of his eyes.  
At least that's what she was told by her mother. Marinette had posters of him all over her room, it was hard for her parents not to see. She told her about him, blonde hair, green eyes, the colours of the stripes on his shirt, his shoes usually orange. Though to her, they were shades of grey. Marinette dreamed of being his soulmate, one touch and she'd know. A dreamy sigh left her mouth.

"Marii~ Maaari.. Marinette!" Alya had to yell, causing Marinette to jump out of her seat a bit. "Finally. Were you daydreaming again, girl?" Alya gave a smile, her cheek resting against her fist as she leaned against the table. It wasn't unusual that this would happen. 

"oh, y-yeah! Sorry," Marinette murmured, looking away. "Just distracted."

"Is it the soulmate thing? You'll find the one, soon! Don't worry so much." Alya smiled softly, shaking her head. "You're so worried about it, you can't even know if you have one."

"Alya.. what colour do you think his eyes are? Um.. my soulmates." Marinette glanced to her friend across the table before looking back out the window, small flowers littering the outside windowsill for decoration. People walking up and down the streets in midday, the sound of students about the café's for lunch. Grey.

"Green." Marinette turned. "I'd say they're green. Um.. probably light," Alya gave a shrug. "Like a cat's eye, maybe he'll have black hair, too." The two laughed, Alya shaking her head. "You'll find them, soon."

"Yeah, I hope so." Marinette smiled to her friend, the two then getting up to head back to school for their final classes, another class spent hoping and daydreaming. And the occasional soft kick to the foot to pay attention. She was thankful for her friend.

 

And she especially was, now. Ladybug sat on the roof of a building chosen at random, looking at the brighter grey amongst the darker grey's and black. She sighed, probably having done so often that day, then looking up. Black sky with white grey-ish stars. Pretty.. always consistent. She didn't see them change all so often, but she still wanted to know if each dot had a different colour, probably not. No one seemed to mention it. Though the moon, people have told her, was a soft cream colour. Cream, green, yellow, she wondered what it looked like, what it meant. Maybe she'd try, just once, reaching forward to touch him, just to be sure. She reached out herself, the soft grey and black dots of her suit in her vision, then dropping her arm to her sigh.

"What are you reaching to, my lady?" She looked to her left, Chat Noir was sitting next to her, a gleeful look on his face, smile to his lips.

Ladybug gave a smile, shaking her head. "Nothing, just thinking about stupid soulmate stuff." She looked back out to Paris, maybe one day she'd be able to sit up there and see it in colour. What colour would it be.. maybe green. She's grown to know the shade, having it pointed out. Her eyes were blue, a bright "sky blue" she was told.

"Soulmates, huh?" Chat looked to her, wondering just what she was thinking. His own senses were curious, maybe if he kissed her he'd know, maybe if- "Do you think we're soulmates?" He regretted saying anything, the question slipping out like it was nothing. He immediately looked away, embarrassment, his cheeks heated. He then perked as he heard Ladybug giggle, music to his ears. He turned to look.

"You know, Chat, maybe we are. We just don't know it." She looked to him, poking his arm. "Maybe if our suits showed a little more skin, we could know." She smiled to him, she wouldn't admit she debated it before. She wouldn't be sad, but she couldn't tell if she could be happy. Adrien ran across her mind, as he always did whenever this stuff was brought up.

Chat shook his head. "Then.. why can't we try? I mean.. our civilian forms.. we could touch hands or something?"

"Chat, you know we can't-"

"No one is stopping us." Ladybug paused, staring. He wasn't.. wrong. She let off a sigh.

"I know you want to know who I am.. I'm sure a lot of people do." She stood up, dusting herself off from whatever dirt was on the roof. "I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Disappointed? In you, bugaboo?" Chat sprang up, looking to her. His eyes wide, how she longed to know their colour. "It's just once, we don't have to look at each other. We could.." He looked around, pointing to a part of the building raised above the roof. "We could do it around the corner!" He ran over, putting his back to one wall. "We close our eyes, hands touch.." he put his hand out, fingers just over the corner, "here. Then we'll know."

Ladybug gave a giggle. "You're ridiculous, Chat. But.. maybe we could try." She walked over, putting her back to the other wall. She paused for a moment, looking around the corner to her partner. "Actually, kitty, I think another time is good. We should be heading home." She frowned, seeing him give a sad look. "I know.. I'm sorry, but it's late as it is. I have school tomorrow."

"Fine.. maybe another time, then." Chat gave a small wave, taking his staff from behind him. "I'll see you next time." He waved before going off.

Ladybug waved, giving a sigh. She took out her yo-yo. Going home would be good, she could think. And so she did. She let Tikki fall to her bed, herself going to her balcony to look out. She gave a sigh, looking out. Tomorrow was a new day, a new day filled with grey. She'd see the sunset one day, hopefully. She went in and went to bed. Rest, that's what she needed.

The next morning, Marinette walked into class to see Adrien, head down on the desk asleep. She laughed a bit, walking in front of him. "Adrien?" They were friends, right? She could talk to him without stuttering, right? "Did you stay up all night?"

Adrien made a noise, lifting his head up. His hair wasn't in its usual neat combed state, rather everywhere matter of fact, his eyes looking tired.  
Green..  
He gave a yawn, rubbing an eye. "No, but guess I was up a bit late." He propped his head on his palm, eyes half lidded.

"Oh, well I was hoping we could study together after class.. since there's a test tomorrow." Marinette managed to keep her voice calm, it was a miracle she could. But he looked rather cute tired, she found it endearing, brought a sense of calmness to her. As she received a nod, she smiled and head to her seat. Class went on, uneventful for the most part, though the occasional giggle from a certain girl as the guy in front of her had struggled for a bit to stay awake before he could pay attention. He was soon awake enough in class not to fall over every 2 seconds.

Soon it was the two in the library, Adrien taking out the book as they would study for their maths test the next day. Marinette stared, the moment wasn't very romantic. A groggy boy with a notebook, the greys of the pages turning as he found the right section, glancing up to the girl with light grey eyes. She blinked, shying away before opening her own notebook. Unromantic, she thought. Maybe now wouldn't be the right time. Her mind raced, only to be interrupted by a large crash to her right, his left. Both perked up.

"I've gotta go!" Both yelled before running in different directions. It wasn't long before the famed Chat Noir and Ladybug were out and ready to attack the akuma, both showing up as a large tree-like creature had a car in it's hands. Both got into a battle stance, Chat suddenly giving a yawn.

"Chat, you are not-!" Ladybug complained, looking to him. She groaned, turning back to the akuma. "I swear.." She didn't think much of it, but it did run across her mind. Both Chat and Adrien were pretty tired. She shook her head, charging for the akuma.

"Ah- my lady, wait! I'm fine!" Chat chased after her.

It wasn't long before the akuma was defeated, both giving a huff. Ladybug looked to her partner, the beep of her earring went, one minute. "I have to go, Chat. I'll see you-"

"Wait-." Chat was quick, grabbing her arm. He was nervous, eyes down. She looked to him, the soft grey of his hair cascading in a bit of a mess, as usual. He then starting to walk backwards, both going to a small secluded alley. Chat looked to his partner, those bright grey eyes, she wondered what colour they were. Chat had his back against the wall, eyes closed for a moment, tired. "I need to know who you are.."

"Chat you know we can't." Ladybug gave a sad look, though smiled a bit. Before she realized it, she was surrounded by bright light. Marinette stood, Chat Noir holding her wrist with a loosening grip. She laughed a bit, reaching up and poking his cheek. "Tired much, Chaton?" She blinked, seeing her own hand, then suddenly bursting with colour.

Everything became colourful, her skin had a certain glow to it, her jacket wasn't green. She looked to Chat, his hair the same shade as on her walls, she claimed it to be blonde. Then Chat looked up, his eyes widening. "My.. lady..?" He stared, both of them did. Another round of light, the same colour as his eyes surrounded him. She squinted.

Adrien. She put a hand to her mouth, her back against the other wall not too far from her partner. Her eyes stared into his.  
Green.  
They had a certain glow to them, bright, inviting. She could hardly take her eyes away.  
Adrien blinked, rubbing his eyes. "Marinette.. Marinette!" He was quick, pulling her in for a hug and spinning her around. She was in too much shock to give much of a reaction other than a smile. Adrien looked to her, eyes soft. "I can't believe it's you, Mari." He leaned his back against the wall, her in his arms, he smiled. A genuine smile, one that wasn't flirty, how she could melt to that smile.

Marinette took a moment to register everything, it was a lot at once, the colour, the reveal. She gave a giggle as she was slowly let down. "You're ridiculous," she murmured, pushing his face lightly. "You of all people." She looked to him, an endearing smile on her lips.

Adrien suddenly leaned in, closing the space between them in a kiss. Marinette blinked, surprised before melting into it.

The glow of his eyes was stuck in her mind. Green, she grew to love the colour, staring to it. The sensation of his lips against hers suddenly parted, she looked to him. He was smiling, soft cheeks and a gentle look.

"Marinette?"  
"Y-yes.. kitty?"  
"I love you."  
"..I love you, too."


End file.
